


I Shall But Love Thee

by mzsnaz, Sarek and Amanda Archive Maintainer (Selek)



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-22
Updated: 2013-03-22
Packaged: 2017-12-06 02:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/730333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mzsnaz/pseuds/mzsnaz, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selek/pseuds/Sarek%20and%20Amanda%20Archive%20Maintainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thalassa tells her son a remarkable love story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Shall But Love Thee

I Shall But Love Thee  
By mzsnaz

 

The eternity they shared was a choice that they didn’t regret. Their blissful state kept them satisfied for many years and their pleasure encircled them. Sargon and Thalassa wanted for nothing, but the loss of a physical body was nearly too painful to contemplate. After a time, they united their energies and formed another being, much as they would have if they had physically united to form their infant. The being was now their child, highly intelligent and curious. They cherished him and taught him all they knew. After his intensive studies, Rathyon would ask for a story about their descendents. Generally, Sargon would ply the boy with stories of the mighty wars and adventures of the many humanoid planets they had visited. One evening, he found himself without such a tale.

 

“My beloved wife, would you like to tell a story to our son?”

 

“Perhaps, but I don’t know of any heroic exploits to tell him. Rathyon, would you like to hear a story about patience and love?”

 

Rathyon’s essence seemed to dim slightly, but he agreed. His mother rarely told him stories, but when she did, they were often better than he expected.

 

“Yes, Mother. I would like such a story.”

 

“Very good. Now, my story begins in the lifetime after life. Once upon a time…”

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Thalassa’s story

 

 

She was waiting and her presence had become a common sight near the bright, open Gate. Few questioned her anymore. Those that entered sometimes believed that she was one of those sent to welcome them, but it wasn’t true. She waited for only one person…and she waited in an anxious hope that he would appear. It was her only reason for being there, and her anticipation could not be diminished by the words and thoughts of the non-believers. He would be there soon. She knew it.

 

Noalam, the Keeper of the Gate, had long ago abandoned the notion that he could convince her that she held a futile vigil for her dear husband. How could he persuade her that he would never appear? Gently, he spoke to her again as he prayerfully hoped for an answer to his predicament.

 

**My dear child. He has still not appeared. Are you not going to enter and find peace?**

 

~~There is no peace without him. I will wait. You are certain that he is dead?~~

 

**It is as I said. He died many years ago.**

 

~~But, you only just told me!~~

 

**Time is a concept you should not hold on to. We have been here for seconds…or decades…or millennia, depending on your needs. Do not continue on this path, child. Let him go; you have many family members that long to welcome you home.**

 

~~No. I’ll wait. Will my dearest child be here soon?~~

 

**You should know that he will also be kept from you when the time comes.**

 

The intense desolation that Noalam felt caused several tears to fall from his pained eyes. Never had he faced such a difficult situation. There were those that were separated

by their own choice and actions, but this he could not control. It had become insufferable. The partition was due to the difference in the planes of reality and it could not be overcome. The souls of those she waited for would be forever kept in a separate location, far from her.

 

~~Never? I’ll never see either of them again?~~

 

**It is as I have said before. There is no way to breach the Ancient Hall of Thought. They have their own beliefs and their own afterlife. It isn’t ours. Please, child…go in and your sorrow will be gone.**

 

~~No. I can’t.~~

 

It had continued that way for many years that soon flowed into millennia. Nothing changed. She waited by the Gate, never wavering in her belief that she would see them again. Noalam had been trying, practically from the minute her vigil became apparent, to meet with the Creator. There had to be another answer for her. The poor child would never leave her spot for fear that they would appear briefly and she would miss them.

 

Much to his surprise, the gentle presence of the Creator appeared at the Gate one day. The Great One called to the woman, the voice both commanding and tranquil.

 

//Child, what are you doing? Please enter and find peace.//

 

~~No. I cannot. Not until my husband and son are with me.~~

 

//It cannot be. They are not like us, my valued child. I do not say that to upset you, but to allow you to know the reality. They will never leave their place of sanctuary and knowledge. They are safe where they are and they would want you to also find such shelter and calm. Please come in.//

 

~~No! Perhaps…may I be with them? Could I be sent there?~~

 

//You would not be welcome. It cannot be. You are not one of them.//

 

~~Then the status quo would remain. Please, take me to them. I don’t want this heaven if I am to be forever without them. There, with them. I would be welcomed by the only two people I love.~~

 

//Do not speak that way, child. It is risky to turn one’s back on paradise.//

 

~~Without them, this paradise is a hell. I cannot go on without them. Please take me to them.~~

 

//Please come in and find acceptance and love.//

 

~~No. I will wait.~~

 

//They will never leave where they are, child. You must understand. They are home and at rest. Now, it is time for you to come in.//

 

~~No. I want to be with them. Their home is my home.~~

 

//You will not be happy here, will you? Child, you must understand. The one that guards the Ancient Hall will never permit you entry. It is a most cruel and difficult being. You do not possess the acceptable conditions and veracity for it. You do not have a katra.//

 

~~I want to be with them. The desire and my will should be enough to grant me entry.~~

 

//It breaks my heart to do this, child. Very well, you are free to go.//

 

The woman walked through the gray mist, frightened by the instantaneous loss of the warmth and comfort found even at the entryway of the Gate. She was determined, however. She would be admitted to the Ancient Hall and would be reunited with her son and husband. 

 

After what might have been years or minutes, she found the entryway to the Ancient Hall of Thought, which was guarded by the Destroyer of Malevolence, a Ha’su of great supremacy and power. Its very being was enough to terrify those weak or lacking the character to enter. The woman walked up to the Destroyer and was met with the flash of the ahn-woon. She stopped and gazed into the fierce, mask-like face of the angel-creature.

 

~~I am here after a long journey and require rest within.~~

 

\--You—are—not—of—us. You—cannot—enter.

 

\--The booming voice shook the ground and the gray void.

 

~~I am. I married one of you, I have a child, and I have lived most of my life among your people. I require, and demand, rest within.~~

 

\--You—are—not—one---of—us. You—have—no—katra—to—deposit—within—the—Ancient—Hall. Do—not—trouble—me—again.

 

~~I will not leave.~~

 

\--It—is—of—no—consequence. You—will—not—be—permitted—to—enter.

 

The woman took up her new post near the Ancient Hall. Day after day, the Destroyer allowed those whose lives had ended to enter. She watched with intense interest as the energy of the katra passed into the Hall and disappeared into the void within. On several occasions, she thought of trying to pass the Destroyer, but each time, it would flash a warning to her. Each passing day led to more despondency.

 

She continued her vigil. On occasion, she would be met by the disdain of those who entered due to her now-frequent tears. They speculated at the emotional human standing so near to their venerated resting place. It was agonizing for her to know how close she was, and yet how far away her loved ones were. Her thoughts were consumed with the desire to be with them, and she did what she could to project her wishes to them through the entryway. 

 

Nothing changed.

 

Days stretched into years and millennia… The human had now become a fixture near the Ancient Hall. Her presence was no longer unexpected. A new belief had been instigated…you will know that you are near death when you hear the sound of the komihn maf-tor…the crying human. She never left her spot near the Hall and she refused to give up her vigil.

 

The sorrow stretched past the Ancient Hall to the human afterworld, and within a moment’s time, Noalam appeared. Questioning the scene before him, he found the Ha’su guarding the entry into the Ancient Hall.

 

**She still waits?**

 

\--Make—her—go—with—you. It—is—only—logical—that—she—enter—your—human—afterlife.

 

**She will not. She turned away, even at the request of the Creator. What shall we tell her now?**

 

\--She—is—not—welcome—here. Take—her—with—you.

 

**She will not come with me. She longs for those who have passed into your Ancient Hall. I cannot persuade her with anything; after all, she refused to listen to even the Creator.**

 

\--Then—she—will—stay—here—forever?

 

**Yes.**

 

The Ha’su once again flashed a warning at the woman, requesting that she leave. The ancestors were displeased with the illogical actions of the human. She would not be permitted in. A decision was made by the ancestors to seek out the one in their midst who had caused the human to disturb their rest. Soon, one was isolated and questioned.

 

“Do you know the woman?”

 

[[Yes, I do. I did not realize that she had done such a thing. Permit me to speak with her.]]

 

“You cannot leave the Ancient Hall. If you leave, you will not be allowed to return.”

 

[[May I speak with her through the entryway?]]

 

“Tell her to leave. That is the only thing you may say. If you say anything else, you will be thrown out.”

 

The one moved to the entryway. As he stood there, he was overwhelmed by the knowledge that she had waited for him for so long. At the entrance, he paused only briefly, then swiftly passed the shocked Ha’su and entered the gray void beyond. 

 

Furious, the Destroyer flashed his ahn-woon, but it was too late. Now, tears of joy spilled down the woman’s face. Her dear husband was with her once again. Consoled with the knowledge that the son desired to stay in the Ancient Hall, the pair discovered that they were in limbo between the two spheres of their known afterlives. What were they to do?

 

The couple chose to make the gray void between the worlds their home. Now, whenever death approaches, a new and wondrous thing happens. At the moment of the passing between life and death, there is a moment of complete understanding, clarity and knowledge, combined with a sensation of love, acceptance and peace. It is the gift of the two who only wanted to be together forever. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Thalassa smiled at her son.

 

“Did you like the story?”

 

“Yes, Mother. I liked the part about the Destroyer and the weapon.”

 

“Of course, dear. Perhaps your father will come up with a story tomorrow. A better story than mine.”

 

 

 

The End


End file.
